BunnyTheNinja One-shots!
by BunnyTheNinja
Summary: One-Shots! How I love one-shots... Anyway mostly Greenflame and Jaya, but some friendship and other junk. I'm also taking suggestion's so feel free to request anything! Esther (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Hey, Y'all!**

 **How is everyone? I'm good since I have a three day weekend. I just finished this, and expect more one-shots, because I LOVE writing them! So this one is what I think happened to Jay's mom and a splash of Jaya for old times sake. Hope you like this, I'm working on a greenflame chapter for next week. Also, I was listening to Hamilton while writing this, so that's why I named Jay's mom Eliza :) Thanks for reading and review whatcha think!**

The night was cold. Jay leaned back on the couch. He had another bout of insomnia and couldn't scrape up any sleep, he sighed as he reached for a blanket. Wrapping up in the blanket he laid back down, trying to coax his brain into slumber. Now that they had their own rooms, Jay had been having trouble sleeping, he was used to Cole's snoring, Kai's sleep talking, The hum of Zane's motors shutting down, and especially Lloyds habit of sleepwalking into the wall. Jay couldn't stand the silence of his room. The blue ninja was used to constant noise around him, though it was mostly caused by Jay himself.

When Jay couldn't sleep he would retreat to the game room and would look thru old picture albums he had found in his father's mansion. He was on book three and had reached around when he had been born. The pictures were all of a pretty blonde woman with stunning blue eyes holding a small baby with a soft coating of auburn hair. Jay smiled at his mother he'd never met. He still had no idea who she was only picking up on her name (Eliza) and what had happened to her. His mother seemed to smile back at her now grown son. Jay turned the page, staring at the picture that stared back at him.

The picture had been cut out of newspaper with the title _Cliff Gordon's bride hospitalized._ His mother was lying on a bed in a hospital. An IV stand stood next to the bed. Her face was pale, the once full cheeks were shrunken. Jay scanned the article that was next to it. _Eliza Gordon Diagnosed with lung cancer has been hospitalized after going to the doctor complaining about chest pain. She is expected to go through multiple treatments in the following months. She recently gave birth to Cliff Gordon's first son, Jay. Cliff Gordon has issued a statement that Eliza is expected to live._ A small picture of Jay and Cliff followed. Jay had a feeling of shock. His mother had been sick. The tiny picture was grainy but he could see that baby-Jay was crying. Jay felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.

The page opposite held another article. Jay swallowed. _Eliza Gordon dead at the 30_. Jay pushed down his tears. After he had found out he was adopted he had wondered why his dad had given him up, and this was undoubtedly the reason. His mother couldn't be dead, his dreams had all been of meeting his mother someday. _Cliff Gordon's wife Eliza Gordon (30) is dead after battling lung cancer for over five-months. She leaves behind her son Jay who just turned a year-old. Cliff Gordon has not commented about the death of his first wife._ The picture included was a chapel with the label _The private funeral will be held on Tuesday the third between 3 and 7 PM._ Jay couldn't believe what he had read. His mother, dead at only thirty.

Jay turned the page expecting another article. There wasn't, the next page was empty except a picture of Jay's adoptive parent's trailer and their address scribbled on a piece of light blue paper. Jay felt the sobs start to creep up his throat. His father had abandoned him. He couldn't help it, he wished he had never found the picture albums. He would've much rathered to leave it a mystery. The hot tears crept out of his eyes splashing down onto the page. He sobbed until he was just heaving breaths of sadness. He checked his watch, to find it was three a.m in the morning exactly. Jay sighed in ragged breaths. He decided to go to the bathroom before retreating into his bedroom readying himself for morning training. He tugged off the blanket, shutting off the lamp. Slowly he crept to the bathroom, Jay cringed at his blotchy tear stained face. After shutting the lights off in the bathroom, he crept slowly down the hallway trying not to wake his brothers and Nya. When he was almost there he heard someone's door open, Jay surprised rushed into his bedroom shutting the door behind, he jumped onto his bed climbing under his blue comforter.

"Jay?" the door creaked open, Nya stood there, wearing a robe over her nightgown illuminated from the hall. "Are you there?" She asked fear creeping into her voice.

"Yeah," Jay mumbled wincing at how cracked his voice sounded.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked as she advanced to his bed. "It's three a.m in the morning, you should be asleep." His girlfriend said as she reached the bed. Jay turned away, not wanting her to see his tear stained face.

"Jay?" She asked again, as she climbed into his bed. Jay scooched over letting Nya get comfortable.

"My mom died." He said into his pillow. Nya exhaled slowly. "I was only one, she had lung cancer." He turned to face his love, Nya's brown eyes scanned his blotchy face.

"Oh." She answered simply. She wrapped her arms around the poor boy, not caring about how he'd found out, not caring why he was up. No, it didn't matter right now. Jay just needed to be comforted. Jay snuggled closer to her enjoying the warmth, they both quickly fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing holding onto each other.

~Time Skip~

"Should we wake them up?" Cole asked the others. Kai shrugged, he had been immensely pissed that Nya had snuck into Jay's room, only Lloyd was allowed to do that.

"I think we should leave them," Lloyd said softly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glanced at his boyfriend who was scowling down at his sister. Lloyd smiled at Kai being his overprotective self.

"Okay," Kai responded, the boys left the couple to their much-needed sleep.

 **I just wanted to note that I got some feels from writing this, Also do you have any ideas for one shot? I'll take suggestions so feel free to request anything! (Well except, Conya, Ronya, bruise, techno, or plasma shipping) Sorry, my OTP is Jaya. But anything else I'll try to write!**

 **~Esther (BunnyTheNinja)**


	2. Jaya Proposal

**Hey, Y'all! My kitten Stevie, just got fixed and he is SUPER loopy from all the pain meds, so he was curled up next to me while I wrote this. This is a request from Beatitude Girl! RandomDragon, I loved your request and I'm working on that One-shot but it's really long, so it will be a two parter. Thank you all for the requests all of them were great! So without further ado, I introduce a Jaya proposal One-shot:**

Jay nervously checked his watch. His stomach was becoming more and more queasier as their dinner reservation crept closer. He decided to check his hair for the third time, making sure it was perfectly sculpted. He was suddenly aware of someone knocking on his door.

"Jay I'm ready!" Nya called out, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied walking over to the door opening it for her. He suppressed a wow, her dress was gorgeous. It was a V-neck blue satin dress with a large cut out in the back. The top part of the dress was made of the same shade of lace. Her hair had been pulled into an elaborate bun **(I actually love Nya's hair longer, and not short)** with red hair sticks. She had chosen a pair of silver high heels that contrasted perfectly with the dress. She smiled at him brightly. "You look amazing!" Jay said blushing slightly. The box in his back pocket seemed to grow heavier.

"You look great too! It really suits you, no pun intended." She said, they both chuckled a little. Jay was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white button up shirt. He topped it off with a blue striped tie, the whole ensemble made his blue eyes look brighter.

"We should probably get going, our reservation is pretty soon." Nya nodded. Jay brushed a strand of her black hair away from her face. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm, Nya smiled at her boyfriend before taking his arm. They walked outside from the temple enjoying the fall breeze. They had decided to take a car, due to their fancy clothes. "I hope you like this restaurant, it's supposed to be very fancy," Jay said as they started driving towards ninjago city.

"I looked up the menu, and it looks pretty good. There is nothing I love more than a good Italian dish." Jay nodded, Nya was always craving pasta. When they reached the Italian restaurant, both of them were laughing at various jokes told from both sides. Jay was feeling a little better, but the little box in his back pocket was still a reminder of what he had to do. Jay got out and opened the door for Nya. She smiled graciously back her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Jay, it is impossible to walk in these shoes." She grimaced slightly when she stood up.

"I could carry you if they hurt _that_ bad." Nya shook her head at Jay's offer.

"They don't hurt that bad, but thank you for the offer." She grabbed Jay's hand and they walked up to the restaurant. The brick building had red awning over the door and windows. The inside had white marble floors and dark red paint. The tables were all mahogany wood with red velvet seats.

"Hi, we have a reservation for Walker?" Jay told the host. **(Is that what you call them?)** The man nodded.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Walker." A waiter said. Jay and Nya exchanged glances, but they didn't correct the man. They took a table in the corner, The host handed them menus. "What can I get you to drink?" Nya and Jay scanned the menu, both realizing alcohol was out of the question since they had to drive home. **(Drunk Driving is BAD)**

"I'll just have water," Jay replied. He looked over at Nya who was still looking at her menu.

"And I'll have some lemon sparkling water." The waiter nodded taking their requests.

"I'll return shortly with your drinks." The waiter left. Leaving Jay and Nya to try and decide what to order.

"I think I want the Fettucine Alfredo." Jay had always loved just a plain pasta dish, unlike Nya who took her pasta love to the next level. She was still reading through the multiple pages of options.

"The shrimp pasta sounds very tasty." Jay looked over at where Nya's finger was at. A very elaborate picture met his eyes.

"It looks fancy, just like you," Jay said smiling a bit at his beautiful girlfriend. Nya just rolled her eyes.

"Why am I here again?" She asked her boyfriend, who immediately flushed pink. "Well, besides the fact I love you." She added.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Just then the waiter came back with their drinks and breadsticks, Jay's favorite part of eating at Italian places. **(I just love bread so much)**

"What would you like to eat?" The man asked after setting down their drinks and the beloved bread.

"I'd like the fettuccine alfredo, and she'll take the shrimp pasta." The waiter nodded and wrote their orders down.

"Alright, your food should be here soon." The waiter left yet again to help, another customer.

"As you were saying?" Nya said prompting Jay with her hands.

"Well, I was.. Just wondering… If you wanted to eat a breadstick!" Jay held up a breadstick, Nya looked a little confused but took a breadstick anyway.

"Well, I do love bread." Nya shrugged. They talked casually about a number of things until their food arrived. Jay could feel himself start to sweat. He was supposed to be proposing not talking about how much rain they'd been getting. Their food was delicious but Jay couldn't fully enjoy it until he did what this was all for. "Are you okay?" Nya asked the now thoroughly sweaty Jay.

"There is something I want to ask you." He said softly, oh man here it goes.

"If it's something about eating another breadstick I'd be happy to." Jay shook his head, causing some of his perfectly sculpted hair to fall out of place. Nya looked expectantly at him.

"Nya," Jay took a deep breath before stepping out of his chair and kneeling on the floor grabbing the box from his back pocket popping it open.

"Jay, what are you doing?" She asked quietly. Nya had NOT been expecting this. The ring was a gold band with a diamond surrounded by a plethora of sapphires and rubies. It was a beautiful ring for an equally beautiful woman.

"Nya, you are a beautiful, smart, resourceful, bright, kind, strong, brave, women, and it would be my greatest pleasure if you would become my wife." Nya looked at him with shock, her eyes welling up with tears. Jay couldn't tell if they were of sadness or happiness, but it still made him smile. Jay stood up to meet her embrace.

"Of course!" She stated as she hugged him tightly. The surrounding tables all awwwed **(Hey it's not a real word but I don't care)** at the same time. As you can imagine their night went pretty well after they got home. *Wink* *Wink* If you know what I mean…

 **So Jay and Nya are engaged! Since Beatitude Girl requested a whole slew of Jaya stories, this is gonna be a mini series In this one-shot collection. I'll start another one for greenflame and any other ships! Well, any that aren't the ones listed in the last chapter. ^o^ Have a great day and let me know what you guys think! ~ Esther outtie**


	3. Jaya Marriage

**Wow. I finished this short and sweet story in less than thirty minutes. Of course that doesn't count editing but still. This story is short and sweet, Like me! How are you? I'm okay if you were wondering because I got my daily dose of Jaya. Have you gotten yours? I recommend a story a day, to keep the doctors away! :-3**

It was warm spring day in Ninjago. The trees were all budding and the sweet smell of flowers filled the air. It was this fine day that Jay and Nya had chosen to be their wedding day. In Ninjago City Park **(Not sure if this is it's real name or not)** the ninja and their friends were all together awaiting Nya's arrival. Cole was the best man, Esther, Skylar, and Cassie were the bridesmaids. The rest of the ninja brethren (along with their parents and a fair few of fans) were seated, trying to prepare themselves not to cry. Jay was already at the front of the slew, wearing a light gray suit with a blue shirt a singular iris was tucked in his button hole. Cole was wearing black pants and the same color blue shirt. The three lovely bridesmaids were wearing powder blue dresses and flower crowns entangled with blue flowers. Jay and Nya's parents (Well minus Ray) were seated in the front row.

The crowd turned all their collective faces when the wedding march began to play. Nya and her father began walking down the aisle. Nya was wearing a brilliant dress. The bottom layer was a creamy ivory long dress that reached her feet, the next layer was a powder blue lace that looked lovely against her pale skin. The train wasn't very long due to Nya's hatred of dresses, but it still looked like a wedding gown fit for her. Ray was on his daughter's side wearing a black suit with a red tie. The soon to be wed couple had agreed for Dareth to be their officiant, and he had taken his job a little too seriously and had the couple practice their vows almost every day.

You look beautiful." Jay whispered to Nya when she reached the front of the aisle. Nya smiled at her soon to be husband brightly. Dareth cleared his voice before going into a very long and slightly dull speech about the importance of a good marriage before it was time for them to exchange their vows.

"Do you Jay Thomas Walker Gordon take Nya Hajimu as your lawfully wedded wife?" A sob erected from the crowd, undoubtedly Kai. Jay took Nya's hands then said solemnly:

"I do." He gazed into Nya's brown eyes and she gazed into his blue ones.

"And do you Nya Hajimu take Jay Thomas Walker Gordon as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said, her eyes still staring into Jay's.

"Well, I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Walker Gordon! You may kiss the bride!" Jay and Nya leaned in and shared the kiss that entwined the twos fate. After a brief time of tears, and hugs. Zane who had offered to DJ the event started playing some music. The group of people paired up and danced for what seemed like hours.

"I love you Nya," Jay said to his wife as they slowed danced. Nya pressed her head against her husbands then replied.

"And I love you too." Jay smiled at the love of his life, who was now his wife. **(HAH it rhymed)**

"Esther when is there gonna be cake?" Cole asked his girlfriend who was attempting to keep up with Cole's stellar dance moves.

"Cole is that all you can think about. At our wedding, there won't be any cake at all." She said annoyed at her boyfriend's crazy obsession with the sweet. **(My boyfriend in real life loved cake too)**

"Yes, Cole there will be cake," Jay said rolling his eyes at his best friend. Of course on Jay and Nya's big day all Cole could think about Cake.

"Okay. And Esther who said we were getting married?" Esther looked at him confused cocking her eyebrow as she started to walk away. "I'm just kidding!" But it was too late she had already made her way to the refreshments table.

"Jeez, you really know how to keep them don't you?" Jay asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"She'll blow over," Cole said huffing as Jay just laughed placing a kiss on his bride's forehead. And even after all the years of them being together, Nya's heart beat a little faster.

 **How was it? Good, bad, or in-between? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **~Esther Outtie**


	4. Chapter 4: When Fan-girls attack

**!Warning!**

 **This Oneshot contains Greenflame a known trigger of rage. If you have the raging illness then you may suffer side effects from reading this. But it also contains Jaya, which is an important part of a balanced diet. Have you read any of MasterOfCupcakes stories? I LOVE her one-shots there so *Sniff* amazing! Also, THANK YOU! 18 reviews at the point when I'm writing this, which is incredible. I'd like to thank each one of you for supporting me! Alright, Esther quit being a sobbing mess. Enjoy this one-shot entitled when Fangirls Attack...**

Lloyd and Kai sat a round table holding hands and sipping coffee. They were chatting as lovers often do of the rain and another careless talk. Mel's tonin **(If you get this pun you're now my best friend)** a small coffee shop in Ninjago City was a favorite of the couple, they often went there after training for the day. But unknown to the couple Jay and Nya were also planning on going to the coffee shop.

"I don't care what you say, Starfarer the adventure on planet 67 is the BEST starfarer movie," Jay said defiantly. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Jay," I said trying to contain my giggles "All I said was that I like Starfarer The Original." It was my favorite movie, in the starfarer movies. He stopped and stared at me with his eyes narrowed. I narrowed mine in return and we had a brief staring contest.

"I win!" Jay shouted. I laughed at my boyfriend's enthusiasm. "How does it feel to lose Nya?" He said. well knowing I disliked losing even If I'd gotten better at not being a sore loser.

"It feels fine, now C'mon I need caffeine." I hadn't gotten my coffee quota. "Besides last time we got there later and they ran out of Macaroons." **(I always get chocolate chip macaroons when I go to my local coffee house)** Jay immediately perked up at the thought of some delicious macaroons.

"Then, we must hurry! I need those amazing coconutty chocolatey goodness, or else I might die of the crippling feeling of not having a macaroon." He finished his short ramble, and he took my hand. We half walked half ran towards the coffee shop. It was located on the main street and a row of bushes sat in front of the outdoor eating area. Jay and I were approaching the front door when I noticed a familiar spiky head.

"Jay! Get down." I tugged on my boyfriend's sleeve forcing him to get on the ground behind the bush with me. "Look there's Kai!" I said pointing through the bush.

"Is that Lloyd? And are they holding hands? Are they a thing, I didn't know that did you know that Nya? Cause I didn't and they're holding hands so maybe they are and we didn't know…"

"Jay shush, I gotta record this." I pulled out my phone, and started taking a video of my brother and… Lloyd? I had a lot of questions but I could ask them after I posted this on my chipper. "Okay now that I posted this, we can go get coffee." Jay nodded but he motioned for me to stay.

"I sense something… something bad." I rolled my eyes at Jay's antics. My boyfriend was a bit extra sometimes if you catch my drift.

"Jay for the last time you're not spider man, you don't have spidey sense." Jay was still holding onto my jacket. Then, I heard it a familiar shriek came from nearby. The ground began to tremble. Jay and I exchanged looks before looking towards the street. A mass of supposed green flame girls were running towards the coffee shop. "Fan girls," I muttered. Did I run? Did we run? I think my brain was in fight or flight mode.

"What do we do?" Jay said the fangirls were nearing. Would they assume we were just people on the sidelines? "I think we should just join the crowd." The fangirls were close now and we could probably just slip in unnoticed.

"That works for me!" When the mass of fangirls closed in we slipped inside. It was like that scene from lion king, but like thirty times worse. Jay grabbed my hand so we wouldn't be separated. I could sort of make out the figure of Kai and Lloyd pressed up against the wall, but the fangirls weren't attacking them? That didn't make sense. Instead, the crowd was pressing inside the coffee shop.

Then I noticed who was behind the counter trying to escape from the crowd. Jay and I looked at each other laughing our butts off. Cole was pressed up against the wall holding a short girl with brown hair in front of him. It was Cole's new girlfriend Esther, and it looked like all the girls with OC's were about to kill her. Jay and I backed away slowly and burst out the door laughing. Unfortunately, it looked like another crowd was approaching Kai and Lloyd because of my chipper message.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Jay said putting his arm around me. "I'm glad there are no Jaya fangirls here to see this. Knock on wood." He added quickly. My goodness, I hoped that didn't happen.

 **Funny? Or stupid? Not a big fluffy chapter just a funny one. Do you guys listen to music when you're writing? I do. I usually like to listen to piano music. What do y'all listen to? Also, did you get the Mel's tonin pun? For a hint I have insomnia. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Spoopy Stories

**Well, it's fall! YAY, the time for tea has begun. But also the season of spookiness AKA Halloween. to celebrate fall, I decided to write a super spoopy story. Of course, I couldn't think of anything so I took to the internet and chose a writing prompt from this website:** **2016/09/19/50-spooky-writing-prompts-for-horror-thriller-ghost-and-mystery-stories/** **. I chose this prompt: Authorities go through the cluttered apartment of a deceased man who lived alone with no known friends or relatives for decades and finds something disturbing. I also listened to Spooky Scary skeletons on repeat writing this… So in the spirit of Halloween let's get started!**

Jay Walker had never enjoyed working on murder cases. They had always creeped him out and he was not a fan of being spooked. But for some reason, this case had spoken to him. A man by the name of Zane Julien had been murdered. Now normally this had been a pretty normal case for the police of new Ninjago city, but the thing was that Zane had lived alone for thirty years rarely leaving his apartment on the outskirts of the city. All the food was delivered and the trash was taken away every Thursday. No one knew where his money came from or who he was exactly. As Jay stood on the steps of the foreboding white building. Scrubby bushes surrounded the house on all sides. Jay's partner Cole Brookstone was checking the case file.

"Wow, not much," Cole said flipping over the sheet of white paper. "Looks like the housekeeper went in to drop off his mail, and found his decomposing corpse on the ground." Jay stuck out his tongue at the thought. "Let's see, the housekeeper said the last time she saw him was three days ago." Cole kept reading the short paragraph. "The examiner said there was little evidence of a struggle and it looked like he had been stabbed in the chest multiple times." Cole shrugged.

"So, he was stabbed?" Jay asked his partner. Cole nodded. "Any suspects?"

"Unfortunately not. It looks like whoever carried it out was good, no fingerprints or any DNA at the crime scene." Jay was slightly surprised, he'd thought that anyone who wanted to murder a silent creep was probably not a professional. "But wait there's more, looks like the murderer went through some files in the bedroom. And that's why we're here."

"To investigate the evidence." Jay pulled out a small pouch of small yellow markers "And tag it." Cole nodded advancing towards the door. Cole knocked on the heavy oak door since it was locked. The doorknob twisted with a jolt causing Jay to nearly jump.

"Ello who ere yea." A small older woman answered. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a black pair of pants.

"We're with the police, we're here to investigate room number 13?" The woman nodded showing off her crooked teeth in an attempt at a smile.

"Poor, Nancy sure got a surprise." She shook her head wistfully. "My son, Lloyds got 'em nightmares over dis. I haven't slept since the murder." She said, Jay soon noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Misako by'd the way I'm the owner." The woman added holding out her hand Jay took it. "You're welcome to go and take a look." She said pointing to the stairwell in the back of the crowded dark room. Jay and Cole shared a glance and they headed up the creaky wooden stairs. They passed by to rooms on their way upstairs. Rooms 1 thru 7 were on the bottom floor. Rooms 8 and 9 were on the staircase. Out of nowhere room, 9's door slammed open causing Cole and Jay to nearly scream in terror. A small boy around the age of four peered out.

"Have you seen my mommy?" The poor boy asked. He was holding onto a green teddy bear and he looked like he was about to cry. Cole exchanged looks with Jay.

"Is your mommy Misako?" Cole asked the wide eyed boy. He nodded sadly. "She's downstairs." The boy smiled.

"Who are you? Are you police?" The boy said excitedly.

"We are, and you are our newest honorary member!" Jay pulled out a small gold police badge sticker sticking it on the boys green sweatshirt.

"Yay! Imma gonna go tell mommy!" The boy bounded down the stairs happily.

"Aww, that kid was so cute!" Jay said watching as the boy ran to his mother.

"Hey, are you and Nya ever gonna have kids?" Cole asked the blue eyed man, Jay looked at Cole crossly.

"That is none of your business." Jay who was now peeved diverted his eyes from Cole the rest of the way up. Of course, Cole knew that maybe the answer wasn't are you but when. When they reached the door Cole pulled out the key and with a shaking hand, he entered into the room. They were both hit by the smell of disinfectant and iron. The iron being blood. The front room was covered with papers and shelves full of books. There were multiple cabinets. There were two other doors, one was cracked slightly open. "Ugh, this is gonna take hours… Nya wanted me home for dinner."

"And Esther was gonna make stir-fry for dinner." Cole made a pouty face at the thought of not getting any stir fry.

"Well, we should probably start before it's the middle of the night. Because I do not want to be here for the whole rest of the day." Jay pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and Cole followed suit. The main room was mostly crammed with non-important details, like old take out menus, books on science and tech stuff, most of the papers were sketches for inventions. After about two hours of sifting through the junk, the two had only tagged three items.

"Alright I'll take the bedroom and you can check the bathroom," Jay said to his black haired friend. Jay crept towards the bedroom door trying to take deep breaths. The floor was still stained where the blood had been. There was a bed that was made perfectly, a closet in the corner, a file cabinet, and a dresser. Other than that the room was perfectly neat. Jay breathed a sigh of relief, he would indeed be home for dinner. He decided that he would go through the closet first expecting nothing but some clothes. He was dead wrong.

When Cole heard the scream he tripped over the toilet smacking his head into the cabinet.

"Jay?" Cole crept into the bedroom expecting Jay freaking out over a spider. Jay was nowhere to be seen. "Jay where'd you go?" Cole tried to calm his heavy breathing, he listened for Jay but couldn't hear him at all.

"I'm in the closet!" Jay shouted from the closed door.

"Jay, this is not the time to come out as gay," Cole said shaking his head walking over to the closet door. When he opened Jay burst out of it he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Cole opened the door more and was hit by the strong smell of decaying something. "OH. My. God." There were at least ten bodies stacked in the closet. "We need to get out of here." Jay was shaking in fear At the sight. The chief is gonna blow his top that he didn't investigate more.

"I think… that the killer is still here." Jay's voice shook as he spoke.

"What makes you think that? C'mon we gotta go back to the office." Cole said rolling his eyes Jay, jeez he couldn't believe that his friend was being so over dramatic.

"Be-behind you," Jay said pointing behind Cole. Cole sucked in a breath and started turning around. What greeted him, was, to say the least, the last thing he ever saw.

 **How'd Ya liked it? Should there be a second part? I'm considering it… whadda Ya think? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Update!

**Hi, Guys!**

 **Woah, I haven't published anything in like a month. Why? Mostly because school has been MEGA stressful and I started a wattpad account! Here's the link:** **BunnyTheNinja** **, So updates are gonna be super slow on here. Go check out my buddy NinjaJo she is an AMAZING author! So, my brain can't really think of any story ideas do to being shoved with algebra all day. Ugh, I hate school. How are you all? Also, we hit 1,000 views on all my stories! That's amazing! Thank you all so much… so in honor of this monumental event here's a drabble:**

"Woah." Cole stared at the huge cake that was taking up the entire kitchen. "Where the heck did this come from?" Cole inspected the cake prodding it with a fork. When Cole realized it wasn't a figment of his imagination he almost burst into tears from its beauty. Just then Jay walked in and gasped.

"Wow, where'd this come from?" Jay asked staring up at the towering blue and pink cake. There was swirling white icing lining the sides of the cake, and huge sprinkled too. Cole and Jay looked at each other and within five seconds were devouring the cake.

"Uh, guys?" Kai walked in, slightly disturbed by the sight of the two eating the cake. To be honest their eating style could be compared to savages. "You shouldn't be eating that." Jay took a break from eating the cake and looked at Kai like he was crazy.

"Kai It's a freaking cake! What in the world could be wrong with it?" Jay asked pointing to the huge cake. Kai considered this then joined the two. Soon the whole entire ninja team were stuffing their face holes with cake. Two days later the ninja were in the hospital and being treated with extreme stomach aches.

 **Woah There! Before you go and review that extreme stomach aches aren't a real ailment hold your horses. This is supposed to be funny remember?**


End file.
